1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer pointing devices, commonly referred to as computer mice, the present invention relates to an attachable device for computer pointing devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mouse is a common computer pointing device that allows the user to move the cursor on a computer screen by moving the pointing device on a surface and quickly clicking one of the buttons to activate the selected command. Some mice also contain an optional scrolling wheel for scrolling through the data displayed on the computer screen. Unfortunately, computer mice are uncomfortable to use for any extended length of time, and they may create Repetitive Strain Injury after sustained use. There are many ergonomic computer mice designed to alleviate this problem, but they are complete computer mouse devices consisting of all components needed in a functioning computer mouse. They are very expensive.
However, there is no prior art similar to the present invention.
Computer mice have been in existence for decades, and my invention is an attachable device that makes computer mice more comfortable to use. The present invention is for use on existing computer mice, and utilizes the body and controls of whichever existing computer mouse it is attached to.